Forever in Our Memories
by electricgurl
Summary: I know I'm horrible, But I have posted, check it out Chapter 1 is up! Buffy stays with Spike and they both die and now the others have to coop...what will happen when Spike is brought back...Everyones world will be flipped upside down. DEAD
1. Default Chapter

**Title**: Forever in our memories

**Authors:** Natalya & electricgurl

****

**Email:** see profile other email can be given out my request....

**Disclaimer:__**I don't own anything to do with the Buffy or Angel shows…just like playing with them.

**Timeline:** Post-Chosen

**Paring: **Spuffy; Spike/Dawn; Xander/OC; Willow/Kennedy

**Rating:** PG-13 at the moment

**Summary:** A different take on Chosen. Buffy stayed with Spike until the end. Now the others have to coop. How will they take it when Spike comes back?

**A/N**:_This is a joint story and also my first spawn fic so please be kind and review. Flames to help build on the write and plot of the story are welcome but please no put-downs of the authors and the story. Just constrictive help…Thanks and enjoy…Let's get the spuffy down and then we can move on with the spawn…_


	2. Prologue

**Prologue **

Spike looked at Buffy as she grabbed his hand. "I love you." She informed him. He smiled at her a warm feeling flowing through his body that had nothing to do with the sun that was burning him from the inside.

"No you don't but thanks for saying so." He watched the emotions play over her features. Hurt was the one that stood out the most. "Now get going." She shook her head.

"No, I am going to prove my love to you. Just like you proved ours." She said a grim look crossing over her face. His eyes widened in surprise. This wasn't what he thought would happen. He thought she would run after then.

"Buffy, no. You have to go. What about Dawn…and the others."

"They tossed me out no a few days ago. My place is beside you." She moved into Spikes warm embrace as fire danced across his body she cried out slightly as the fire touched her. "I want to how it ends." She stated as Spike cried out in pain as their finally moments came to an end, as Sunnydale crashed in on top of them. "Remember your promise." Were Buffy's last words.

The others watched in worry as a figure leaped from building to building trying to out run the collapsing Sunnydale. Faith took a running leap and landed on the bus. She smiled and sighed in relief. They were safe. She felt tears gather in her eyes as she realized that not everyone had made it. She thought back to watching Buffy and Spike's finally moments together. How they were truly one of a kind. She felt the bus come to a stop underneath her and swung down and off. She watched as all the potentials…no all the slayers came rushing out of the bus followed by the close-knit scobby gang. They spotted Faith and she watched their reactions. They smiled and waved at her then turned around and walked back onto the bus.

It was their time to morn at the moment. She smiled and watched the others walk over to her.

"What are we going to do now?"

"Where we going?"

The questions just continued to come forward. Faith was about to scream when Robin walked up and hugged her.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She shook her head tears gliding down her face once again.

"No." She gasped as she buried her head into his shoulder. "B's dead." She said sadly. The other slayers around her gasped in realization of their missing leader.

"Willow-" Kenedy said walking back over to the bus. The others around them comforting one another as they began to miss their follow comrades. There was such a long list and the newest members were stacking up in size. Buffy, Anya, Spike. Such talented and powerful people were now lost forever to the ex-hell mouth. Faith was the first to pull herself together.

"Come on." She said brushing her tears aside. "We have to get to L.A before night fall." She said looking up to see where the sun was in the sky.

"Why night fall?" One of the girls asked.

"Cuz we don't want to miss him if he goes out." Faith replied motioning for them to get back onto the bus.

Dawn looked around. She felt so alone. Not only was Buffy gone but with her was Spike. "They had died saving the world…but that didn't help her. They had still died. She didn't know what she was going to do as she had lost them both. She looked around the bus. The others were all crowded into the small bus. Xander was alone as Dawn was. She knew that he and Anya had stopped dating or whatever they had called it, but they still loved one another and it hurt to see a loved one pass. She sighed and walked over sitting down beside him. Tears fell from her face.

"At least they are together." She said softly. Xander nodded his one good eyes full of tears.

"I just hope that they are happy." He said as he pulled her into a hug. Dawn nodded and smiled lightly at Willow who was sitting with Kenedy.

"And we still have one another it's what they would have wanted." Willow said. "Together forever." She said holding onto her lovers hand.

"Forever." The group of four anointed together.

Hours later the wearily group finally arrived in Los Angeles. They moved towards the building where Angel ran his work out of. Faith pushed open the doors and walked in. The group following her in. Angel greeted them on his stair way.

"What's this?" he asked Faith.

"The survivors." She said looking him in the eyes.

"Buffy?" Faith shook her head. Angel bowed his head in sorrow.

"If it makes you feel any better she was with her lover." She said. Angel nodded.

"It shouldn't but it does." He informed her. "Please come in." he said moving aside. "We have more then enough room." The crowd pushed past Angel and Faith and walked into the old hotel. That was when they were greeted from Angel's Co-workers. They all talked for a short time and then the Sunnydale survivors walked over and up to their temporary bedrooms.

"How did she die?" Angel asked Dawn as they ate supper.

"Saving the world." She replied. "Like she always does….did." She looked up at the brown haired vampire. "She was with Spike." She told him. He nodded.

"I know. I'm glad that she found love again. Even if it was with Spike." Dawn smiled.

"He was a great guy." She said playing with her food. "I'm gonna miss him."

"They are all gonna be missed." Angel assured her. "Just think that him and Buffy are together and happy." She smiled at nodded.

"It helps." Dawn said. "I hope they are in heaven. Buffy liked it there…."

"And Spike?"

"He would love any place that he was with Buffy."

_TBC…_


	3. Chapter 1: FINALLY

**Chapter 1: Finally**

Dawn looked around her room. He a few days she would be leaving, and moving to England to help Giles, run the new council. It had been almost a year since the 'accident' and Dawn had almost moved on with her life, there was just one more thing she had to do.

Spike smiled as he walked hand-and-hand with Buffy. "Do you really think that they are happy?" he asked looking around. She smiled.

"Without a doubt." She whispered pulling him in for a kiss. "I think we should go and take a peak. Make sure that Dawnie, is okay." Buffy said as she pulled back and rested her head on his shoulder. He nodded his agreement.

"it's been a while since we have looked in on any of them." He reminded her. Buffy nodded.

"I know it's just I think some times that it's unfair that we can see them but they can't see us." He smiled knowing.

"I know the feeling." He said pulling her in for another kiss. This was how it was supposed to be, him and his girl, forever.

"Think this will be the last time?" She asked. Spike shrugged.

"Possibly I don't know, It might be for a while."

"I can sense something coming." Buffy said with a tingle of fear in her voice.

"And they will be ready for it." He turned and began to walk away.

"Not for them." She whispered before she ran after him.

Dawn bit her lip as she looked out over the ocean. Her hands rested on Buffy and Spike's favorite things. Sighing she picked them up and smelt first, Spike's Duster. Something that had always been his forever, and couldn't be just tossed away, yet it felt wrong to wear it. She closed her eyes and she could almost feel him standing next to her. She smiled and lifted Buffy's favorite stake. The one she had passed onto her sister. Mr. Pointy. She tested the weight in her hand and made a small movement to test herself.

She had become well trained and know she was ready to take on anything that crossed her path. She sighed once again. Not any one could wear this jacket and use this stake, the person who did had to be a warrior, and that was what Dawn Summers had become. For Spike and Buffy, she had become this. The human slayer.

Smiling, she slipped one arm then the other into the jacket and then slipped the stake into the pocket. Smiling she slowly walked back to Angel's getting ready to say her finally good-byes.

Spike and Buffy smiled at one another. Their little girl had grown up. She was them now. She had picked up the pairs best traits and used them to become the best that she could be, Spike and Buffy couldn't have been prouder.

"You ready to go home Luv?" Spike asked. Buffy nodded watching Dawn move back into the real world.

"Yeah I think it's time for some sleep."

Dawn arrived back within the hour. She walked upstairs trying to find Angel. When she finally did she realized that he wasn't alone.

"FAITH! Oh-MY-GOD!" She screamed in delight. She raced into the room and hugged the older women. "How have you been?" She asked. Faith smiled.

"Great, even better now."

"So what are you doing here?" Dawn asked.

"Ask o'brodding one." She said with a snort. Dawn laughed slightly and turned to face Angel.

"It's all about this." He stated holding up a necklace.

Spike looked around as he slowly woke up. He knew that this wasn't the place that he had fallen asleep in but as he looked down at his arms, he found that he really didn't care, as he was with his lover, and best friend…Buffy. He smiled as she shifted and moaned slightly pushing in deeper into his embrace.

"I'm gonna miss you." She stated lifting her head to look him in the eyes.

"I'm not going any where pet." He replied confused.

"That's what you think." She whispered kissing him softly on the lips. "Don't forget me." She whispered as she began to fade.

"Buffy?" He called out, fear running deep in his blood. No this couldn't happen not after everything that he had fought so that he could be with her.

"Love you." She whispered softly.

"I know." He stated as the plane of existed he was on drop out of side.

"What do you think it is?" Dawn asked playing with the necklace, that Angel held in his hands.

"It's the necklace Spike had." Angel said sadly holding it up into the reflected light. Faith's jaw dropped.

"You mean that-"

"Yeah."

"Wow." Faith said looking at the odd necklace again with a sort of awe. Dawn shook her head.

"You have completely lost me." She stated. "Can we start from the begin-" Dawn was cut off as the necklace spun out of Angel's hand and stayed suspended in mid-air, hovering at eye's height. Dawn looked around the room.

"What's going on?" Faith asked nervously. Angel shrugged his shoulders as he watched the amulet grow brighter.

"I don't think anything good is going to come out of this." He stated as he moved around to protect Dawn. They all watched as a blinding light flashed forth. Everyone dropped their eyes, covering them with their hands.

"What-"Angel shutter as he took in the sight before him.

"In the Bloody 'ell am I doing back here?!" Spike gasped, before he slumped to the floor, passed out.

**_TBC…._**

****

**_A/N: I know evil….writer here, we all are…lol….Sorry that it took so long I hope that you will review me and forgive for the long pause in writing…I think I can get back into the grove of things…I knew this year was going to be tough…Working, running my own Dramafest, writing, and Advanced Classes at School…. wipes brow this is just a work-out remembering everything….Please review, make my day_**


End file.
